Raindrops in the Sun
by Shaetil
Summary: When Zoro gets lost on a strange island - like usual - Sanji goes to find him. However he finds more than he bargained for, and Zoro might be lost forever...! Set in a loosely canon world after the events at Alubarna. Rated 'M' for language and possible sexual content. Warning: MalexMale pairing. SanZo - so be warned if that's not your thing.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not claim to have created, or own, any characters, names, places or any other creative properties belonging to One Piece. This is only my hobby, and I simply hope for you to enjoy what you read._

1.

* * *

"This weather is amazing!"

"Nami-swaaaaan is so lovely when she's excited about the shitty weather! Mellorinnnne!"

"This island is strange…" Usopp frowned at the strange foliage bordering the tiny beach. The rest of the Strawhats nodded in agreement of this assessment. Overhead the sky was a startling, jewel-like blue, sparkling with minute rainbows that danced among the soft raindrops falling constantly from the cloudless heavens. The sun-warmed rain gently coated the entire island with a continuous moisture, and the brilliantly colored plants seemed to thrive in the wet.

"These look like sea anemones!" Chopper excitedly examined a patch of small, pink plants that did indeed appear as if they belonged on the ocean floor.

Most of the plant-life resembled forms you would expect to see on a coral reef. "Do you think these sting?" Usopp poked a larger plant with a shell he'd picked up on the beach.

The plant rippled slightly in response, before dramatically changing its hue from a light yellow to a striking purple. "Ooooh!" Everyone reacted with simultaneous wonder.

Robin smiled, "So lovely… I hope it's not dangerous."

"AWESOME! MAKE IT CHANGE AGAIN!" Before anyone could stop him, Luffy's hand shot out, and he eagerly jabbed at the purple plant with his finger. The poor, molested flower flared a brilliant crimson, before turning green and then blue as Luffy kept up poking at it. "Shishishishishi! So interesting!"

"It seems fine…"

Sanji sneered at Zoro's opinion, "Like we would listen to the words of an idiot marimo."

"What did you say?!"

"It's okay everyone! The tests don't show any toxins!"

"Thank you Chopper!" Nami smiled brightly as she looked around at her companions. "Everyone, I want to get a better look at this weather phenomenon, so let's head out to find some high ground!"

The seven of them headed into the colorful forest, after Zoro pried Luffy off the frantically color-changing plant that he was chewing.

Zoro walked at the rear of the group, so he could handle anything that tried to sneak up on his friends… and so he could watch Sanji without being caught.

Recently his relationship with the cook had changed. It had always been complicated between them. Zoro admired the cook's strength and his tenacious belief in an impossible ocean; he saw Sanji as passionate, intelligent, loyal, and someone he could trust unequivocally. Sanji, however, treated him like shit. The blonde was an asshole to all the men onboard, but Zoro didn't find that fact to be comforting at all. It was unbelievably frustrating to have someone that he admired and wanted at his side, behave with constant hostility. Zoro's agitation spilled over into anger, which in turn, fueled the eternal bickering between him and the cook.

However, after everything that had happened at Alabasta, the cook's attitude had changed.

Zoro couldn't be sure that it was a good change… Sanji had become distant. He spent more time in the galley, or flirting with Nami and Robin. He avoided Zoro almost entirely. They still fought on occasion when Zoro picked a fight out of habit, but Sanji stopped the constant little annoying things he used to do; like kicking Zoro awake when he was napping, or deliberately stocking Zoro's least favorite booze.

Zoro hated to admit it, but he actually felt lonely. At least when the cook was snarling insults in his face, he knew that Sanji noticed him. It was sick. He'd formed some twisted association with Sanji's abuse and friendship. What was made it worse was that apparently Zoro was so emotionally weak that Sanji's attitude alone could affect him so much. Sure Sanji was his cremate, but did it really matter if they enjoyed each other's company as friends? It shouldn't - Zoro shouldn't be giving one fuck about what Sanji felt toward him, and he didn't understand what kept him from doing just that.

So he walked along behind the group, and tried to puzzle out what the fuck was wrong with himself.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Up ahead, everyone was laughing and enjoying the exotic scenery. It wasn't every day that they stepped onto a new island and weren't in immediate danger. Trailing behind, Zoro found his gaze permanently stuck on Sanji's happy body-language. He was in the middle of an intense bout of self-loathing for being _jealous_ when alarm shivered up his spine and raised the hairs on the back of his neck. Halting in his tracks, Zoro carefully scanned the thick foliage behind them. The continual patter of the falling rain dulled his senses of hearing and smell, and the bits of refracted sunlight flying everywhere made it more difficult to spot suspicious forms.

Eventually, Zoro gave up looking. If there was something, it would attack and he'd cut it down, or it would just leave them alone. Either option was fine. Zoro remained alert, with his hand at his swords as he turned back to his group.

Shit! They had left him behind!

Zoro broke into a run, but only made a few steps before something caught the corner of his eye. His boots made sliding tracks in the damp soil as he halted once more. Drawing two swords, Zoro frantically scanned the underbrush once more. His heart nearly stopped when he spotted the tall figure to his right, and _within arm's reach_!

He jerked back in alarm and settled into a defensive stance. This _thing_ before him was completely unnatural, and the sight of it was unsettling. Completely black from crown to foot, it had no face; instead there was a flat plate that could possibly be a mask. The sheer _blackness_ of the figure made it stand out against the candy-colored plant-life as it just stood there, and stared…

"What do you want? Who are you?"

Without answering, the figure turned and moved silently away, deeper into the forest.

"Hey! HEY!" Zoro gave chase.

Apparently his shadowy prey had some nasty trick up its sleeve, because no matter how fast Zoro ran, he just couldn't catch up. He roared in anger when suddenly the black figure vanished before his very eyes. Had he fallen for some damn trick of the light? No! There HAD been something there! Just a little further and surely he'd catch up! Sweaty, scratched to hell and panting hard, Zoro burst into a small clearing.

It was a shrine of some sort. In the center lay a perfectly still pool of water; not even the sparkling raindrops made so much as a single ripple as they appeared to melt into its mirror-like surface. Soft green moss grew between the cracks of white stones paving the ground, and crept up the smooth white pillars bordering the forest's edge. Standing on the other side of the pool was a figure in white.

Zoro took a cautious step forward. This figure strongly resembled the one in black. At first glance Zoro wasn't sure that this "person" wasn't simply a statue of the figure in black. He kept his weapons up defensively as he eyed this new apparition. In its left hand, the figure was cupping a golden ball that was emitting a soft glow. Nami would love that. He should get a better look. However, as Zoro drew closer, it became obvious that this statue was actually a person that had painted their skin to be white. Eye-slits cut into the white mask revealed dark eyes that regarded him silently as he boldly walked nearer. This person must be a priest of this shrine. From his experience, priests weren't usually a threat.

Sheathing his weapons, Zoro stopped at the banks of the pool. "May I drink here?"

"You may." Zoro knelt and reached out to scoop up the water, but stopped when the priest spoke again, "But you must not drink with a divided heart."

Zoro sat back on his heels. He had no desire to bring down some weird curse on his head. No matter how thirsty he was, he wouldn't drink water that had _conditions_. "Thanks anyway."

"My shadow drew you here for a purpose." So that creature from before had been sent for him? Zoro eyed the priest curiously. Was this priest a swordsman or something?

"If you wish, I can either remove that thing which troubles you and brings you pain, or I can help you accept it and make your heart whole again."

Zoro's eyes narrowed. He didn't appreciate riddles. They were a waste of time. "I don't understand."

"The one you love. I can erase that existence and your weakness with it…" Zoro growled. No one would be "erasing" anybody! His hand went back to his swords. If this man threatened any of his friends he would not hesitate to cut him down. He refused to lose any of them! Especially not… Sanji?

Awful realization stabbed through his entire being like a knife. Zoro's hands fell limply to his sides as he looked at the priest with a stricken expression. Softly spoken words from behind the mask continued to flow over him; each syllable tearing off more little pieces of his emotional defense. "Lies and divisiveness will cage your soul. Your freedom will only come through truth. I can help you accept your love as a part of your true self. It is your choice, warrior, and you must choose or your weakness will become your undoing."

He… loved… Sanji?

Suddenly days and weeks of agitation and sleepless nights rushed back to him in a new context. He admired Sanji; he _loved_ Sanji - and it hurt like hell every time the bastard rejected even the smallest gestures of friendship. His heart had been broken into so many pieces so many times, it was no wonder he had grown fixated on their fights as an only means of maintaining relationship. He had renamed his feelings as 'respect' in a desperate bid to protect his hurting soul, but even in denial, his love had continued to grow.

"I-I love him…"

A cool hand cupped his cheek, and Zoro lifted his gaze from where he'd been contemplating the stones in despair. "Let's begin the ceremony."


	2. Chapter 2

2.

* * *

Sanji did his best to focus on his two lovely swans and ignore the marimo staring holes in his back. Recently his relationship with the marimo had been strained - but what was he supposed to do? Zoro had gotten himself sliced to pieces in Alubarna - not to mention trying to cut off his fucking feet! And Sanji hadn't been able to stand seeing him like that.

Sure the first day he'd met the marimo, he'd gotten nearly chopped in half by Mihawk, and he'd bled all over the place then… but now.

Now Sanji found himself struggling with Zoro's fucked up ideas concerning self-sacrifice and death. Did that idiot even once think about what would happen to the rest of them if he went and died? How it would make everyone feel? How it would make _Sanji_ feel?

Sanji didn't want to stand in the way of Zoro's dream; it was one of the things he truly admired about the marimo, but he didn't know how many more times he could watch Zoro deliberately get hurt before he fucking snapped and chained the idiot in the hold. There was something about Zoro - something stupidly honest and true - that made Sanji want simultaneously to strangle the man, and to be at his side to support him when he charged headfirst into danger. Recently that desire to remain by Zoro had changed into something _else_ - something dangerously obsessive that forced him to flee into the galley, just so he could stop himself from counting how many times the marimo twitched his left eyebrow, or straining his ears to hear how the ocean breezes made those golden earrings chime…

He would not, could not let himself label this problem as _love_. If he did then at some point he'd be unable to keep himself from blurting it out. He'd always been terrible at keeping his secrets to himself. It wasn't that his _problem _was centered around a man, or even that it was Zoro - Sanji believed in all forms of lov… obsession. It was that Zoro couldn't stand him.

Probably due to his competitive nature, Zoro hadn't managed to say a nice word to Sanji from day one, and in turn that abrasive behavior triggered Sanji's own competitive nature. If he fell in love with Zoro, he'd lose. Worse still, if he told Zoro his feelings, the swordsman would probably have Luffy remove him from the crew as cook… Love would only be a distraction and annoyance to Zoro, and Sanji knew the swordsman well enough to know that anything that could distract Zoro from his dream would be cast aside. Although Sanji probably wouldn't even wait to be kicked off the crew; if Zoro coldly rejected his feelings, Sanji would be too heartbroken to remain on the ship with him. If that happened, Sanji would lose his crew, his true love and his dream of finding All Blue. Yes, it was better for everyone that he keep his lov… obsession to himself.

"Hey, where's Zoro?"

Sanji whipped his head around to see that Usopp was right. That shitty swordsman was probably lost again! The group stopped and waited a few moments before realizing that Zoro wasn't simply being a little slow. Nami pursed her lips in an adorable pout. "That idiot is lost again! Sanji, could you go bring him back?"

Sanji was torn. He never denied a request from his sweet angel, but to be separated from her divine presence for the sake of the shitty marimo? No doubt Zoro had already found trouble and was fighting again… alone.

The horrible memory of seeing Zoro's nearly severed feet suddenly attacked his mind, bringing on a wave of nausea. Zoro was ridiculously strong, but he wasn't the best swordsman in the world… Not yet.

"Sanji?"

He blinked and Nami's lovely, worried face swam back into focus. "Of course my swan! I will bring back that shitty moss-ball for you!"

Nami smiled in relief, "Thank you. We'll keep moving along this path, and we'll be sure to leave you markers if we go off the path for any reason. You won't have trouble finding us, right?"

"Nami is so sweet to worry about me! Your radiant light of love will guide me through this jungle! I swear I won't let you down, and I'll return to your side so we can celebrate our love together!"

Even Nami's expression of exasperation was beautiful as she rolled her eyes. "Just go already... If you find him and start trouble on this island I won't give you any money for that locking fridge you want!"

Sanji gave one last happy wiggle before bounding off down the path. "I'll be back sooooon!"

Nami groaned and rolled her eyes again while Robin chuckled softly behind her hand. The others were also amused by their cook's antics. "Shishishishi! Sanji is an idiot!"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT ABOUT OTHERS, YOU IDIOT OF IDIOTS!"

Usopp cowered in fear and swore he saw Nami's eyes glow red and her teeth turn into monster's fangs as she beat their stupid captain senseless.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sanji lit another cigarette with a deadpan expression as he stared at the obvious hole in the brush where their perpetually lost swordsman had gone crashing off the road. As always, the stupidity that his crewmate displayed was astounding. What was that idiot marimo thinking?

However, upon carefully examining the marimo tracks, Sanji came to conclusion - Zoro hadn't just wandered off the trail this time. That shitty swordsman had been chasing something. Sanji eyed the trampled path warily. Did this mean there were dangerous things on this island after all? He was sure Zoro could take care of himself for a little bit; maybe he should return to the others and warn…?

Sanji's eyes widened when a feminine figure dressed from head-to-toe in white stepped daintily into the path accidentally cleared through the underbrush. She was too far to see properly, but Sanji's romantic heart could sense a beautiful lady from leagues away…! "Ah, Mellorine! Your beauty outshines the very rainbows! Please grace me with a mere glimpse of your beautiful face!"

Sanji giddily leapt and twirled into the jungle to meet his true love. However, it seemed the lady was shy, because no matter how swiftly he moved she was always in the distance. "Please wait, my love! My heart aches with our separation!"

Before he could muster more convincing words of love to stay his lady's flight, Sanji stumbled quite suddenly into a wide clearing. There was a solemn atmosphere surrounding the ancient white stones scattered here and there, and Sanji couldn't help but feel he had clumsily stumbled into someplace sacred. Somewhat awed, he took in the thick carpet of moss - broken only by white stone once belonging to a path - and large, structural rocks that might have been in a building. Forgetting the mysterious lady now that she had vanished, Sanji strode into the clearing to get a better look. His lovely Robin-chwan would be thrilled to learn of a place like this. There might even be a poneglyph hidden here! Sanji peered into a vast pool of crystal clear water and marveled at its pristine, mirror-like surface. The sand beneath the glossy surface was a shimmering pearl. It was so lovely! Curious, he walked around the clearing, examining some of the larger blocks. If he found some ancient carvings, Robin would give in to her secret love for him without a second thought!

Sanji walked around the corner of a square stone that was at least a foot taller than him when he spotted the missing marimo. Zoro was sitting cross-legged on a small stone that bordered a hidden curve of the strange pond. He appeared to be meditating. His eyes were closed with his palms up and resting on his knees, and a small gleaming ball was cupped loosely in the fingers of his left hand. He could have been sleeping though… However, even when Sanji drew close, Zoro didn't stir or acknowledge his presence in any way - and Sanji found that he couldn't help coming nearer. His breath caught in his throat as he fully took in the sight of the figure before him; for once, Zoro did not look at all like the rude, sloppy bastard that Sanji usually knew. Stained and ripped clothing - including that blasted haramaki - had been exchanged for a pure white wardrobe of loose-fitting pants and a billowing shirt that was unfastened, hanging open, and proudly displaying Zoro's scarred chest. However the clean, bright clothes weren't the only change… The most heart-stopping shock to Sanji's system was Zoro's skin. Every inch of that suntanned body had been painted as white as his new wardrobe. Somehow that blank white expanse of skin made everything about Zoro much more amazing. Seaweed green hair took on a jewel-like emerald sheen against the paint, and even his eyebrows and eyelashes were revealed to be brilliantly green. The dips of his muscles, bones and scars stood out sharply as the white color highlighted every shadowed detail on Zoro's body. It was easy to see the soft curves of Zoro's pectorals, and the crisp cut of his abdominals as they vanished into the waistband of his pants. Sanji's eyes started to burn from forgetting to blink. Looking at Zoro like this was endlessly fascinating. He was seeing things he'd never noticed - not in all the months of actually being physically closer than he was standing now. Like this, Sanji could even see the length of Zoro's eyelashes as they rested against the tops of his cheeks. Zoro looked foreign and peaceful - an untouched object surrounded by a kaleidoscope of color.

"Beautiful…"

The words leapt unbidden from Sanji's lips. He held his breath, but Zoro didn't move in the slightest. Growing brave with Zoro's lack of action - Sanji crept closer and reached out to brush Zoro's painted cheek with the very tips of his fingers. Sanji froze in shock as even such light contact sent warmth rushing up his arm. It was a wonderful feeling. Sanji knelt in front of the swordsman and stroked his fingers along Zoro's jaw. Somehow he just couldn't bring himself to stop touching Zoro.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

* * *

As he leaned in, gently caressing Zoro's face, Sanji couldn't help but enjoy the warm tingling that flowed up his arm. It buzzed soothingly in his brain, and the feeling was intoxicating; better than a pack of cigarettes. It wasn't enough - Sanji needed more.

He pressed the pad of his thumb against Zoro's low lip, parting the surprisingly soft mouth gently. Zoro's warm breath rushed out and brushed against Sanji's senses. It smelled strangely sweet?

Curious, Sanji licked at his own lips and gathered the taste lingering there from Zoro's moist exhale. It _was_ sweet. The flavor exploded in his brain, and the allure to taste _more_ was the only thing left after the fallout. Sanji mindlessly closed the scant distance between them and pressed his lips to Zoro's. The texture of the paint was a little strange, but the soft yielding warmth of Zoro's mouth easily enticed Sanji into another gentle kiss, and another.

Before he realized what was happening, Sanji had used a hand in Zoro's soft hair to pull his head into a tilt so he could get a better angle as he plundered the swordsman's non-resisting lips. The sweet, chalky flavor of the paint on Zoro's skin was driving Sanji insane. Slowly, he used a hand to massage Zoro's jaw open and slipped his tongue into the swordsman's hot mouth. Hot lust heated his whole body and ached in his groin as Sanji deepened the kiss. He wanted all of Zoro. He wanted to touch him, hold him, fuck him…

Frustration began to build in his foggy mind as Sanji desperately tried to coax a response from the swordsman's dormant tongue. Sliding and rubbing his tongue against Zoro's, Sanji needed more than this one-sided kiss. Slowly his irritation turned to awareness, and awareness cleared the haze of his mind.

_What the fuck was he doing to Zoro_?!

Sanji tore himself away with a gasp, falling on his ass as he stared at Zoro in horror. There was something horribly wrong here. Zoro still had not moved a muscle, and the cloyingly sweet taste inside Sanji's mouth was still urging him to violate Zoro more - to force him down and fuck him hard. Sanji shuddered in disgust. Something like that was simply rape! There was something wrong with Zoro - there was something wrong with _him_, and Sanji needed to fix it fast.

Sanji panted as he simply sat there trying to catch his breath and staring at Zoro's slightly-parted and slick lips - now free from paint. As his mind raced through the possibilities of drugs and poisons, Zoro's eyes fluttered open. Sanji started in fear and unconsciously backed away until a hand slipped off the bank of the pond and brushed the water. If he retreated any further he'd end up in the water. Focused on Sanji's every movement, Zoro's eyes were entirely black - like a shark's eyes.

What the hell was going on?!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Robin paused and glanced around at the colorful jungle bordering the path. She had felt a presence watching them for some time, but she couldn't find it. The glittering rain and vibrant flora successfully concealed their observer. She didn't sense a threat just yet, but being examined this way felt vaguely disconcerting.

"Robin? Do you not feel well?"

Chopper's big eyes looked up at her in concern. Robin smiled reassuringly, "I am fine, Doctor-san. Please do not worry."

"Okay."

"Hey, Robin, there's something interesting up here!"

Robin followed serenely after Chopper as he dashed to catch up to Nami. "Interesting? What's interesting? I want to see it!"

Reaching Nami's side, Robin took in the stunning view ahead. Before them the jungle thinned as the ground sloped sharply upward. The mountain had been difficult to see through the tops of the brightly colored trees, but now they could see the remains of a very large and very old structure. Tantalizing glimpses of smooth white pillars and broken white, stone statues excited Robin's explorer spirit. What wonderful secrets did this place have to offer? Was this another step toward her dream?

"I think I would be able to observe the weather well from up there! Also there might be treasure! Let's go check it out!" Nami began dragging a protesting Usopp toward the ruins.

"W-wait! What about Zoro and Sanji? They're not back yet!" He looked like he was coming down with another case of if-I-go-into-mystery-ruins-without-Zoro-and-Sanji-to-protect-me-I'll-die disease.

"WHOOHOO! LET'S GO HAVE AN ADVENTURE!"

"TREASURE!"

Usopp whimpered pitifully as he was dragged along by both Luffy and Nami. Robin chuckled softly behind her hand as she followed her crewmates. There was never a dull moment with the Strawhats.

It didn't take long to reach the site. Luffy and Chopper raced among the toppled white walls and massive white stones, screaming and laughing. Usopp had managed to shake off his cowardice when nothing dangerous immediately appeared, and joined the captain's mad race. Nami looking for any structures that might be hiding gold or jewels right away. Robin gravitated toward a towering stone that appeared to bear an inscription. The stone was easily seven feet high, and might have been taller at some point. The surface of the rock appeared to have been struck; there were many large scars and holes where the rock was cracked and missing. Sadly the writing was not intact due to the amount of surface damage. Robin delicately ran her fingers along the large, chiseled letters and began to read what she could.

"Miss Navigator, I believe you should see this."

"What is it, Robin?" Nami slid down from where she'd climbed on a large, fallen pillar for a better view.

"This inscription - it's talking about how people used to come to this island to offer sacrifices."

"Sacrifices? Like to a god?"

"I believe the writing is describing something like a malicious spirit that leads others to their doom through deceit."

Nami pursed her lips as she thought. "Do you think it means the island is dangerous?"

Robin answered honestly, "I do not know. However, I have felt that we've been watched since we entered the jungle."

"Also Sanji and Zoro are still not back…" Nami eyed the massive, white stone for a moment before reaching a conclusion. "Let's wait here just a little longer. If the two of them are together I doubt there is anything on this island that could be more dangerous than that pair of idiots."

Robin nodded in acquiescence. "They are very strong indeed."

She didn't doubt that their cook and the swordsman could handle themselves in a fight - she just hoped that their friends hadn't gotten caught up in anything... _strange_.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

He didn't move fast enough. In the blink of an eye, Zoro's strong body had him pinned to the ground. His hands were clenched painfully tight around Sanji's wrists, and his face was uncomfortably close. Those pure black and emotionless eyes stared down, right into Sanji's soul. He only had a moment to try and wriggle free before Zoro's head lowered in a bruising kiss. To his shame, Sanji couldn't hold back a little whimper of pain and fear. This was wrong - horribly wrong. Zoro's strong, hot tongue forced itself between Sanji's lips and slithered along his clenched teeth; all the while those shark's eyes were staring down unblinkingly into Sanji's own.

Sanji could feel the intrusion of that pleasurable numbness humming in his skull once again. Zoro's hips ground down against his own, and Sanji gasped helplessly at the intense sensation. Zoro's tongue took advantage of his reaction and thrust into Sanji's mouth. Gagging, Sanji fought the urge to bite down - he didn't actually want to hurt Zoro, and he was certain at this point that the swordsman was under the influence of some strange poison. As Zoro continued to forcefully fuck Sanji's mouth with his tongue, the fog of pleasure gathering in Sanji's mind began to obscure the reasons why this was _bad_. If he didn't do something soon, something would happen that _neither_ of them wanted!

Mustering the last of his determination, Sanji used the strength of his hips and legs to knee Zoro in the side - hard. Zoro's body curled in pain, his mouth releasing Sanji's, and his grip on Sanji's wrists loosening. Sanji yanked himself free and struggled out from beneath Zoro's body. As soon as Zoro's skin lost contact with his own, Sanji found that his senses began to return. Maybe they were being affected by that paint?

Zoro stood slowly and began to stalk toward Sanji once more. As the swordsman loomed threateningly before him, Sanji found himself backing away, mind panicking as he tried to come up with a plan. Then he noticed how - conveniently - the pond was now _behind_ Zoro. One good blow should do the trick! Sanji struck out hard just as soon as the swordsman came into range, but Zoro partially dodged the blow. He sidestepped at the last moment, but that didn't keep Sanji from striking his left arm. A flash of gold caught Sanji's eye and he instinctively reached out to catch it. Heat pulsed in his hand, and Sanji stared down in bewilderment at the little golden ball that was now in his possession.

"Give it back."

Zoro's voice was strange. It was deeper and more dangerous than Sanji had ever heard before. He shuddered and raised his gaze. Zoro stood right before him, but oddly the swordsman made no move to touch him.

"Give."

Sanji's mind raced, sorting through the bizarreness of it all.

"It."

Maybe there was something important about this shitty, glowing ball?

"Back!"

The low growl that rattled in Zoro's throat was _anything_ but human. Sanji clutched the ball to his chest for dear life. "Hell no!"


	4. Chapter 4

4.

* * *

Zoro paced around him in a circle, stalking like a giant predator. Sanji kept turning in place so his back was never exposed to the threatening swordsman. Pitch black eyes narrowed, and a growl rumbled in Zoro's chest. "I'll kill you."

Sanji flinched, but he didn't run - he couldn't run. He had to save this shitty marimo first. Zoro came closer, stopping less than a foot from Sanji's face before roaring in anger, "GIVE IT BACK TO ME!"

Sanji stared wide-eyed into Zoro's snarling face and was hit by a moment of startling clarity. "You can't touch me when I'm holding this… can you?"

Zoro withdrew a couple of paces, his expression furious. Sanji smirked and pointed at the golden ball in his other hand, "As long as I have this thing I'm safe!"

Snarling in frustration, Zoro resumed his pacing. Sanji kept a wary eye on the swordsman while he tried to understand the situation. It seemed that whatever was wrong with Zoro wasn't caused by poison. It HAD to be some sort of freaky magic spell that the idiot had stumbled into while crashing around the jungle - and the object in Sanji's hands had to be the source. Why else would this shitty ball be able to keep Zoro from even touching Sanji? He wanted to bring it Robin; no doubt their lovely and intelligent archeologist would understand this weird object. Sanji eyed the growling swordsman cautiously. He wasn't sure that he wanted to risk his lovely ladies getting hurt by their bewitched crewmate. Sanji didn't know if the ball only worked for one person at a time or not.

He would just have to deal with this himself.

"Maybe I should break it?" Sanji thought out loud as he turned the sphere over in his hands. If he just crushed the damn thing underfoot maybe that would lift the curse? However he couldn't help but worry about the consequences. What if breaking the artifact made things worse? What if Zoro was a violent molesting manic forever? The thought of never getting his marimo back the way he used to be was upsetting.

Eerie obsidian eyes regarded him in silence for a moment. Zoro had stopped pacing and was simply staring. Suddenly his lips twitched into a toothy sneer. "I never thought that you would care so little about your friend."

_About your_... _friend_.

The hairs rose on the back of Sanji's neck - this wasn't Zoro. As much as the swordsman seemed to hate him, Sanji knew that Zoro understood how much he cared about his friends. Sanji would put his life on the line for any crewmate in an instant and Zoro would never call that into question. This man wasn't Zoro. Perhaps this was just like what happened with that shitty okama, Number Two? Sanji was pissed with himself. Why hadn't he noticed it earlier?! His eyes narrowed and he took a step back from the swordsman.

"You aren't Zoro! Who the fuck are you?"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Robin carefully unrolled a crumbling parchment scroll, and sighed in subdued irritation as another large chunk of text crumbled into dust. This scroll wasn't any different from the others. It was solely comprised of the financial affairs of whatever priests that had maintained this shrine. It was interesting, but Robin was hoping for something that would expound upon what she had interpreted on the stone outside.

She gingerly re-rolled the text and set it aside. Crossing her arms, she felt the familiar flutter of new skin forming as she summoned a line of arms to reach a large scroll resting at the top of the stone shelves. She accepted the parchment from herself and dismissed the extra limbs. Footsteps on the stone floor behind her alerted her to one of her crewmates entering the underground library.

"Have you found any maps?" Nami ran a curious gaze over the pile of scrolls at Robin's side.

"I'm afraid not, miss Navigator."

Nami pouted, "I haven't found even a single gold coin in this entire damn pile of rocks! I'm going outside to study the rainfall again. At least this island won't be an entire waste of my time!"

Robin smiled, "I'll be sure to let you know if I find any maps or any records of treasure."

Giving the older woman a quick hug, Nami practically radiated happiness. "You're the only one who understands me! Robin, you're the best!"

Chuckling, Robin shifted the scroll in her hands so Nami wouldn't accidentally damage it. "I'm glad you think so, miss Navigator."

When Nami had departed, Robin opened the large scroll. Instantly an adrenaline rush of excitement quickened her pulse. This scroll was all she had hoped for and more. Elaborate illuminated script decorated the opening lines.

_The treachery of the soul is maintained by the body. Depriving the body leads to unity of the spirit. True peace is offered through the ritual by the sacred Huli Jing. Seek solace in the sacrifice of those who choose the binding of their soul through the ritual; for their tears are gathered in the pool, and the pains of the flesh are no more_.

Robin felt more troubled as she continued to read the religious text. Much of the writing was vague and poetic, providing very little concrete information about the religion or its practice. However as she read she discovered a chilling representation of a spirit that offered the chance to have any wish granted, but at a terrible cost.

Her fingers brushed delicately over an illustration of a crumbling corpse, and she couldn't help but be saddened. In trying to obtain their desires through deals with devils, men found themselves devoured by the very thing that they sought. Wishes of the heart were just that powerful. She didn't know if she would be able to resist the island spirit's siren call herself. With luck, neither she or her crewmates would ever be faced with that choice. Robin just hoped that they all would be able to leave this place without facing such a devious enemy.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"ANSWER ME!" Fake-Zoro ignored the demand still wearing that damned smirk. Sani clenched his fingers around the golden ball and silently panicked. Thoughts of Zoro, tortured and bleeding assaulted his mind.

"Where is my swordsman?" Emotion clutched at his throat, and his voice came out in a horrified whisper.

There was no change at all to the pseudo-swordsman's expression. Sanji desperately searched his crewmate's face for something that was still _Zoro_, but there were only those two empty eyes, watching him back with cool disdain. Fake-Zoro arched a single eyebrow. "What are you waiting for? Have you not resolved to act?"

Sanji held his ground, staring back at the hateful creature before him. He did his best to hide it, but he was horribly afraid. He was afraid that it was too late and Zoro was already beyond saving, and he was scared of even considering having to go on without the marimo. How could he pursue his dream of All-Blue without the shitty swordsman at his side?

If there was still _any_ chance of him getting his swordsman back he had to get this face-stealing fucker to cooperate.

"I want to make a deal."

The mocking grin on fake-Zoro's face grew wider. "Oh?"

Sanji hoisted the golden ball, hoping that he looked more confident than he felt. "I have this... thing. You said you wanted it?"

Fake-Zoro shrugged, "Yes. However, I don't have to offer you anything. To get what you want, you will have to return that to me regardless."

It was clear from his expression that he thought that he had won. Sanji's hands trembled as he protectively cradled the ball to his chest again. Maybe this creep HAD won.

"Please..." Sanji never begged, but he felt he had no choice. Losing Zoro wasn't an option. "I'll do anything!"

He just wanted his shitty marimo back.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

* * *

"Anything?"

Sanji nodded silently, wondering if he'd made a horrible mistake. Fake-Zoro tilted his head, and Sanji fidgeted in place. "Unfortunately I cannot interfere with your crewmate's fate any longer. What's done is done. He made his choice, and I cannot unmake it."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Zoro hadn't been cursed or possessed against his will? He'd CHOSEN... whatever it was that had happened to him?

Fake-Zoro's black eyes slitted as his grin dropped. "Perhaps there is something YOU can do. The two of you have a deep bond - he came to me because of you."

"Me?"

"Yes."

Sanji swallowed. Zoro had made a choice to disappear - possibly forever - and it had to do with him? "Tell me."

Fake-Zoro tapped a finger over his own chest. "His soul was a mess - torn to pieces and bleeding... And do you know why?"

Sanji shook his head, confused. "It's because YOU are weak. Those feelings that you try to hide - they are a blight eating at your soul, and you inflict your illness on those around you. You've made yourself cruel to the one you love, and that's made you both fragile. Your heart is like fraying rope. There will come a time when your pathetic self will stumble and fall apart, and he will be there to save you at the cost of his own life."

"No."

"You're denying it?"

Sanji felt rage boil in his gut. The words he was hearing were making him feel nauseous. "I would never let my crew down like that!"

Sanji would rather cut off his own hands than let his crewmates suffer for his sake. Also Zoro hated his guts. He would never give up his dream so easily - even if Sanji was in danger.

There was no reason for him to ever expect Zoro to save him - was there?

"Recognize the truth you refuse to speak."

Sanji ground his teeth, but he couldn't say anything. He felt the cold touch of fear as it crept into his heart. The truth was the troubles they had all faced recently in Alabasta had made him recognize that he was indeed still too weak. There hadn't been a single one of his friends that had come out of that conflict without a scratch - just another strike on his personal list of failings. There were far too many people in his past that he had been unable to protect, and too many shattered dreams caused by his lack of ability.

Wasn't there some way for him to become enough to stand tall by everyone - for him to be as strong and unwavering as he imagined himself to be?

Fake-Zoro sidled closer and Sanji realized he'd dropped his arms, the golden ball only lightly grasped in his fingers. He jerked up his arm, holding out the sphere like a weapon. Fake-Zoro only chuckled, his words continuing to flow like a poison that numbed Sanji's soul. "You are a terrible man - terrible and cruel."

Sanji couldn't stop himself from trembling, head-to-toe. He'd been cruel? To Zoro? His mind raced back through the memories of all the awful things he had done - the wretched things he'd said - and pain throbbed in his chest. He had indeed been cruel - desperate to kill his own secret love.

"I can offer you the same thing I did your friend."

Fake-Zoro's voice dropped to an alluring whisper, "I can help you to face the division in your soul. Or... I can kill the one you love and remove the issue altogether."

Sanji growled in anger, and Fake-Zoro smirked in response. "No one seems to like the simple solutions. Very well. Let's begin the ceremony."

The blonde watched with suspicious eyes as Fake-Zoro padded around him and stepped into the perfectly still lake. The strange water gave way but did not ripple. Fake-Zoro turned and held out his hand. "Come."

His limbs moved without him thinking, and Sanji waded out into the pool. The best way to descibe the sensation of the still water on his skin was that it had the crushing sensation of swimming too deep in the open ocean. The water had _weight_.

It pressed itself into Sanji's every pore as he moved in deeper.

He neared Fake-Zoro just as the water began to constrict his ribcage. He panted shallowly and stared at the outstretched hand, reluctant to trust this liar and face-thief. "If you don't accept my hand you can't reach your goal."

Sanji placed his fingers in Fake-Zoro's, shivering as familiar, calloused fingers closed around his hand. "Let go of the sphere."

He pressed the glowing ball harder to his chest. The fingers around his hand gave a painful squeeze. Sanji stared into those jet-black eyes. "If you confront your innermost being and you lose yourself, you will become a part of the island. However, if you make peace your own desires and heal the rift in your soul there's not much I can do to hold you in this place. Your fate is not mine to decide."

Sanji glanced at their joined hands. "That time - would you have killed me?"

"A better question would be why did _you_ first approach me? Or do you still wish to deny those things within your heart? I can tell you that things might not go well well for you or your friend if that's the case."

"It almost seems like you want to help us."

"Don't assume anything. It's not wise."

Sanji looked him over once more - Zoro's features, scars, expressions and voice - all these things tugged at his heart. He needed to get his marimo back. Sanji let go of the golden ball and reached for Fake-Zoro's other hand. Fake-Zoro's sly grin returned, "Hold your breath and don't drink the water."

The sphere flashed brilliantly and Sanji squeezed his eyes shut against the light. He could hear Fake-Zoro's voice mumbling in a foreign language. Panic made his limbs shake as he felt the heavy water creep further up his chest, his neck, his chin - when his head was fully submerged, Sanji opened his eyes.

There was only endless blue.

There was no sign of that Fake-Zoro bastard. Sanji wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. He floated in the emptiness, lost as to what to do next. Wasn't there supposed to be some sort of spiritual mumbo-jumbo happening? He certainly didn't feel any more enlightened than when he first sunk into the strange water. Maybe this was all a trap.

Sanji's lungs began to burn, and he decided that he'd had enough. He swam for what he hoped was the surface, but the blue around him never changed. Fear flooded his brain as pain spread through his body. He thrashed desperately stretching out in the hope that he would reach air, but his hands only grasped more liquid.

_Don't drink the water_.

Sanji realized he was going to die. His lips parted instictively as he prepared to gasp his final breath. With his hand outstretched, Sanji was only barely aware of slender fingers closing around his through the suffocation induced haze of his fading consciousness.

The force of the pull on his arm was painful - it felt like his arm would be forced out of joint as his body was suddenly dragged through the thick water. The pain served to sharpen his oxygen-deprived mind, and Sanji feebly clawed at the hand towing him further to his death. His whole body was suddenly flung into space - exiting the water and landing with a heavy thump, facedown, into sun-warmed grass. Sanji lay there coughing and wheezing as he struggled to get enough air into his waterlogged lungs.

When his body had finally spewed out all foreign liquids, and the pain in his muscles and had subsided, Sanji began to show an interest in this new environment. Soft grass stretched out all around him, rippling in tune to a light breeze. The sunlight felt so good on his skin, and Sanji rolled on his back to view the sky.

Instead of clouds, the blue water from before shimmer far above him like a roof - it downed on him that he must be beneath the lake. It didn't look dangerous like this. Actually the shifting hues seemed very pretty. Sanji watched it for a moment as he caught his breath.

Slowly he became aware of a prickling along his senses. He was being watched. Sanji struggled upright and quickly scanned his surroundings. Not far away a tall figure regarded him in silence. Sanji's heart fluttered as he recognized the woman from the woods. "Madame were you perhaps the one who saved me?"

Her cool, grey eyes ran over his appearance, and Sanji was all too aware of his bedraggled state. He leapt to his feet and frantically began to brush off the mud and grass from his poor suit. "I apologize that you have to see me like this. I swear that my appearance today is quite out of the ordinary!"

She moved to his side, and Sanji's cheeks flushed as he took in her elegant appearance. She was tall - tall enough that he had to look up to admire her features. The straightness of her nose, the thiness of her lips and the slant of her eyes - her face exuded solemn grace. Long, silver hair shifted over her shoulders, shimmering like steel, yet the smoothness of her pale skin showed no signs of age. Sanji flushed in embarrassment when he realized that he'd been staring. She reached for his hand and he gave it willingly. Her skin was cold and her nails were sharp - blood sprung up instantly where one of her long fingernails accidentally scratched the palm of his hand. The breeze carried him her scent, and the tang of metal and sword polish filled his nostrils. Sanji felt recognition shake him down to his marrow. 'W-Wado...?"

She smiled, her teeth sharp and bright. Sanji's hand tightened around hers and he swallowed, feeling a little silly. He really should think on his behavior around women. "Can... can you take me to Zoro?"

She nodded, and with a light swish of her white kimono, Wado began to lead him toward the faint sound of a river.


End file.
